


Slow burn

by the_wandering_dreamer



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wandering_dreamer/pseuds/the_wandering_dreamer
Summary: Prompt: Them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 33





	Slow burn

Jaebeom's scrolling on his phone while Jinyoung's reading the latest book he bought. The latter was halfway through the book when he heard a full blown laughter. 

Getting curious on what the commotion was all about, he put his book aside and looked to his left. Jaebeom was all smiles. Seeing him like this makes Jinyoung realize how far they have come. 

During their JJ project days, they often fought because of misunderstandings. Communicating with each other was hard back then. Maybe it was because they were in their teenage years, when everything was uncertain and new. 

However, due to hardships and drastic changes they experienced together, their relationship went from awkward to unbreakable. Everything that they went through solidified their feelings for each other. 

If he was to categorize their lovestory, he would definitely clasify it as slow burn. He gave a little chuckle at that. The slowest burn to be precise. 

A sudden thought came into his mind, 'who fell in love first?' They never really talked about it. There wasn't any confessions made to begin with. The way they became a couple wasn't anything exciting. It just felt so natural.

"Hyung, what are you looking at?", Jinyoung said. He didn't get any reply though, as his boyfriend was too focused on his phone. This frustrated him a bit that he decided to throw a pillow at Jaebeom. That definitely got the latters attention. 

"Yah, why did you throw that to me Jinyoungie?", his boyfriend whined. 

"That's what you get for ignoring me, Beomah." Flashing him a teasing smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, the tweets of the fans are so amusing." he said sheepishly.

"What are they saying?" 

"A lot of them are tweeting how they can't believe they got Yugyeomed" 

Jinyoung smiled at that. He found it cute that no matter how serious the situation was, their fans was able to turn it into something light without it being insensitive. Maybe it was Bambams influence he thought while chuckling.

"Jinyoung-ah, you know that I'm grateful that I met you and that no matter what I'm always here for you, right?" 

"I know silly, I feel the same way." He said while staring sweetly at Jaebeom. "Not to seem unromantic and all but why did you mention this so suddenly?"

"I saw an emo post about how for the first time in 10 years we wouldn't be in the same company any more. It made me realize how long we've been together, you know? It makes me feel melancholic." 

"It's the company we left, not each other or GOT7. There's nothing to be sad about and the fans know that. As you've said in your speech before, it's a new start for all of us."

"That's true, I just hope in the future we'll be able to share our story with them. I want the whole world to know how lucky I am to have you." 

Jinyoung looked softly at Jaebeom but before he could answer, his boyfriend kissed him and dragged him to bed.

"Enough drama, let's rest. We have a long day tomorrow." The older said. 

After a few minutes, the heart rate of Jaebeom slowed down as he succumbed to slumber. While Jinyoung was left contemplating about the future. The words his boyfriend last uttered made him hope and dream that maybe someday they can finally be fully free of the confines that still bind them.

As long as he had his hyung at his side, he was willing to wait. Maybe, just maybe, there would come a time that Korea accepted the fact that love knew no boundaries.


End file.
